


A Reason To Stay

by LillianOrchid



Series: The Hunter and the Red Eyed Demon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crowley's True Form, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith and Crowley meet again, much to Meredith's delight. Meredith sees just what an enraged demon is like and makes a very important decision about her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason To Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadgersQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/gifts).



> AU where Angels and Demon's true forms can easily be perceived by humans; they only possess people so as not to draw attention to themselves. In the case of Angels there are no side effects from seeing their true forms, except maybe fainting from shock etc.
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's (BadgersQueen's) Original Character and does not belong to me.
> 
> All SPN chars belong to their rightful owners, I just play with them from time to time.
> 
> Only proof read by me therefore all remaining mistakes are my own.

It had been weeks since she’d had a visit from her demonic friend and Mere had started to worry. He said he kept his promises and she believed him, therefore she couldn’t help but think that maybe something had happened to him. Dean and Sam had been keeping tabs on Mere, making sure that Crowley couldn’t get near her, so she hadn’t really had any chances to get away. 

However, Sam and Dean, having not seen any sign of Crowley in weeks had actually decided to go on a hunt and leave Meredith to her own devices. Meredith had considered simply chilling out and hoping that Crowley would sense the boys were out and pay her a visit. It was just as she was relaxing in front of her laptop that her phone rang. She picked it up and was surprised to hear one of their hunter pals. He told her of a couple of vampires in the area that he needed help with and wondered if Sam and Dean could drive on down and lend a hand.  
“The Winchesters are out on a hunt already.” She explained. “But I can always drive down instead?” The other hunter agreed, sounding almost too happy to have her help. Once she hung up the phone. She packed up her stuff and headed out. 

Meredith had packed all the essential Vampire hunting weapons, amongst other things, just in case. Once she got the Motel that the hunter had specified, she booked a room and set up her laptop and waited for him to show up. Eventually she ended up falling asleep on the bed. It was the early hours of the morning when she heard a noise in her room and sat up sharply. She had her blade in her hand ready for anything. She looked into the darkness of her room, scanning every shadow, until she saw him standing over near the door, where the room was darkest.  
“Crowley?” She asked, lowering her blade.  
“Hello, darling.” Crowley answered. Meredith’s face lit up and she smiled happily as she got up and went over to greet him.  
“Are you okay? You never came to visit like you promised.” She said.  
“My apologies, it was hard to get close to you with those Winchesters keeping you under lock and key.” Crowley said. Meredith moved closer, trying to see Crowley better in the dim light.  
“They didn’t trust me not to go looking for you or more likely they didn’t trust you to not try and charm me into selling my soul.” She chuckled as she spoke the last bit.  
“I prefer your soul right where it is.” Crowley said. Meredith could just about see the smirk on his face.  
“Good to know.” She said, and grinned back him. “You know you could just ask for my number like normal guys do.” She said and winked at him.  
“I could, but I’m no ordinary demon and where would be the fun in that?” He said, with a cheeky grin. Meredith laughed and went over to the table and turned on the lamp. She looked back at him and saw he was still standing in the most dimly lit part of the room. “Something wrong?” She asked. “You can come over here you know, I’m not going to shoot you with rock salt or anything.”  
“I know.” Crowley paused for a moment. “When we first met, you only just about saw what the real me looks like… I wouldn’t want to frighten you.”  
“You won’t frighten me.” She smiled. Crowley was hesitant. “Please?” Crowley sighed and then stepped forward into the light. Meredith gasped, but wasn’t repulsed by him at all. In fact she thought he was amazing, a bit intimidating, but very impressive. She’d had never seen anything like him before. Even the angels couldn’t compare to him, she thought. She could now see more clearly his magnificent horns and his wings, which were tattered and broken, and the sharp claws on his hands. His tail was long a slender and swished from side to side in much the same fashion as a cat’s. His face though demonic, still had a humanity to it, especially his eyes which exuded emotion even when his face had no expression at all. She stared for a long moment, taking in every detail about him, until Crowley took a deep breath and spoke.  
“If you’d prefer, I’ll return to my vessel.” He said. He was about to turn when Mere spoke.  
“Please don’t.” She said. “There’s no need to hide around me.” Crowley smiled at her warmly. He couldn’t remember the last time someone was so nice to him and so kind. He walked over to her and stood before her, proudly lifting his chin so she could get a good look at him in all his regal glory. Meredith smiled. “I’ve never seen a demon look as impressive as you before.” She said.  
“As I said, I am no ordinary demon.” He smirked. He then leant in towards Meredith a sniffed her again, an action Meredith was now used to.  
“I’m going to regret this if I don’t ask, but why do you keep sniffing me?” Meredith asked. “I get that you like my scent, but it can’t be that amazing can it? I mean, there must be hundreds of women out there that are much prettier than I and who probably smell ten times nicer.” She said, looking away from him.  
“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve laid eyes on in centuries.” He said. Meredith suddenly felt his tail wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him. “No one can compare to you, especially your scent.” Meredith began to blush. Crowley rubbed his face against her neck, loving her closeness. Meredith could feel his hot breath against her skin and shivered. It was then that she remembered that she was supposed to be helping out another hunter.  
“As much as I’d love to have you stay, I’m afraid you can’t.” Meredith explained. “The reason I’m here is that I’m awaiting another hunter to meet me for a hunt.”  
“Ah, I wouldn’t worry to much about that. He won’t show.” Crowley said, now wrapping his arms around her, holding her against himself.  
“Why? Do you know something that I don’t?” Meredith said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well, I may have been the one using my talents as a demon to mimic that hunter to get you here under false pretences.” He admitted. Meredith pulled out of his arms and was about to tell him off, but instead she just laughed.  
“What am I going to do with you?” She laughed.  
“Anything you like, darling?” Crowley said and winked at her cheekily. Meredith suddenly became very flustered. Crowley was giving her a smouldering look as he stalked closer to her and licked his lips. Meredith’s mind strayed from normal thoughts to some rather naughtier ones and she gulped. Crowley chuckled as he once again pulled her into his arms. “Such naughty thoughts running around in that mind of yours.” Meredith turned bright red with embarrassment. She hadn’t even considered that he may be able to read other people’s thoughts.  
“You can tell what I’m thinking?” She asked.  
“Of course, I am a demon.” Crowley said. “I let you in on a secret though, I cannot read your thoughts while In my vessel. It’s the one power that seems to weaken when I possess someone.” He explained. Meredith then turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest. Crowley wasn’t sure what she was doing, until he felt her arms around him.  
“I’ll have to remember that in future.” She giggled and then looked up at him with a smile on her face. “Can you read my mind now?” She asked, with a cheeky smile. Crowley’s eye widened slightly as he looked down at her, he then grinned once he saw the thoughts she was having. Without a word, Crowley captured Meredith’s lips with his and roughly kissed her. Meredith reached up with her hands and ran them along his shoulders and up his neck. Crowley didn’t need much encouragement from Mere before he hoisted her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He dropped her onto the bed and crawled up onto the bed on top of her. Meredith’s heart began to pound as Crowley passionately kissed and nibbled at her lips and neck. Meredith groaned, loving the feel of his mouth on her skin. Crowley began to kiss down her neck towards her chest where he ripped her shirt open with his teeth and continued to worship any skin that was now on show. Meredith couldn’t help the noises that escaped her lips, it just felt so good to have his mouth on her. Even his horns, when the curved part of them touched her skin, felt warm. Meredith hesitated for a moment and then ran her hand up his horns, which made Crowley groan loudly. It had never occurred to her his horns might be sensitive to touch and she quickly pulled her hand away.  
“Sorry.” She said, blushing.  
“No need to apologise.” Crowley said, breathing a little heavier than before. “My horns are not used to such a soft, gentle touch.”  
“I couldn’t resist touching them, they’re very impressive.” She said. Crowley grinned at her.  
“You keep paying me compliments like that and I may leave my vessel more often.” Crowley said, voice slightly muffled as he pressed his face against her body. Meredith chuckled, liking that idea very much. Crowley returned to worshipping her body with kisses, his hands wandered down across her skin and grasped her clothes. He was eager to get her naked and Meredith knew it. Crowley growled as he pulled Meredith’s clothes from her body; Meredith groaned, finding his growls to be very arousing. Meredith clung to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Crowley didn’t need Meredith to tell him what she wanted, he could hear her thoughts loud and clear. He pushed himself inside her slowly, making sure he didn’t hurt her. Crowley moved slowly at first but gradually moved faster and though he was quite rough, he made sure that he never hurt Meredith. It didn’t take long before Meredith was writhing beneath him, she was so close. Crowley nibbled Meredith’s skin as he made love to her, pushing her even closer to the edge. When Meredith came she cried out Crowley’s name and dug her fingers into his back. Crowley barely felt it, even though her nails dug into his skin. Crowley growled when he came moments after her. He buried his face in her shoulder and gathered Meredith into his arms, sighing contently. Meredith felt so safe and warm in his embrace. There was no need for words between them as they both laid together and let their hearts and breathing settle back into a steady pace. After a few minutes, Crowley lifted himself off of her and laid down beside her, so that he wouldn’t fall asleep on top of her. Meredith snuggled up close beside him, letting out a contented sigh.  
“Are you alright?” Crowley asked as he stroked his fingers through her beautiful hair.  
“Yes, more than alright. I’m great.” She said, snuggling against his warm body. Crowley smiled to himself and lifted one of his torn wings and laid it over her, lovingly. Meredith yawned widely and dosed off in his arms. 

When Meredith awoke later that morning, the sun had risen and was shining in through the window. She turned over to see a sleeping Crowley laying next to her, his wing draped over her like a blanket. She had fully expected to wake up and find he’d already left. The fact he stayed made Meredith feel so happy and wanted, she also realised that her feelings weren’t just attraction. She had actually fallen for him. She smiled at him fondly, he looked so adorable when he was asleep. She could feel the soft thud of his tail gently wagging up and down as he slept and could feel his hot breath. Gently moving his wing off of her, she sat herself up and stretched out her arms. She went to get up when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her protectively.  
“Good morning, darling.” He purred into her ear. She turned and kissed his cheek.  
“Good morning to you too.” She giggled. Crowley hugged her close, not wishing to let go. “As much as I do love your closeness, I really should get up and just let Sam and Dean know that I’m safe.” She explained. Crowley let go of her reluctantly. She kissed his cheek again. “Can’t have them worrying about me.” She got up and headed over to the table to get her phone. Crowley watched her for a moment as she seemed to tap on the buttons. He gathered she was only going to text the Winchesters to let them know she was okay. Crowley stretched himself out lazily across her bed. When Meredith turned back to him she laughed and jumped back on the bed next to him. They both laughed.  
“You have the sweetest smile.” Crowley said. His tail swished back and forth near Mere’s face. She blushed and then reached up and gently held his tail. She ran her fingers along it, making Crowley laugh softly. “And that tickles.”  
“Sorry.” She said. “I always thought demons had, well, devil like tails. Yours is so soft and doesn’t have that arrow tip bit on the end.” Crowley chuckled.  
“As I said, I’m no ordinary demon.” He said, leaning up and kissing her cheek lovingly. 

They spent a couple more hours just lazily laying together, talking, kissing and cuddling up close to each other. Neither of them had felt this happy, this safe, in ages. Eventually Meredith got up to shower and get dressed. Crowley had a look of concern on his face as he watched her packing up her things.  
“Where are we going then?” He asked, looking over Mere’s shoulder.  
“ _I_ should really head back, knowing Sam and Dean they’ll probably need my help with a hunt or something.” She laughed. Crowley frowned. “It pains me to say you probably shouldn’t come with me. They’ll not be very welcoming even if I were to tell them how much I care about you.”  
“Well, I’m not leaving you.” Crowley said. “You’re mine and I’m yours. We can’t just part ways now.” Meredith hugged Crowley. He still wasn’t used to being hugged and jumped slightly but then after a few moments he wrapped his arms and wings around her, lovingly.  
“I wish we could be together, but you know what hunters are like.” Meredith said. “All monsters are bad in their eyes and… I don’t want them to hurt you.”  
“They won’t, I’m a lot tougher than I look and twice as clever.” Crowley said and winked at her. Meredith laughed and hugged him close. It was then that Crowley turned suddenly and sniffed the air.  
“What is it?” Meredith asked, realising that he had sensed something threatening near by.  
“There are couple of hunters near by, judging by the stench of rock salt, iron and holy water.” Crowley explained, making a disgusted face as he spoke.  
“Balls.” Meredith said, running over to the window and peeking out. She recognised the two hunters. They weren’t exactly friends of hers, though she had hunted with them before. Bobby didn’t trust them either as he thought they were unnecessarily reckless when they hunted and put innocent people in danger, something Bobby would never do. “Look we need to split up, you can find me later, okay?” Meredith said. Crowley was hesitant, but when he saw the worry on Meredith’s face, he nodded. She ran over and hugged him again and kissed him deeply before letting go. “Now go.” She said, almost commanding him. Without words, Crowley’s eyes turned bight red and his form dissipated into a cloud of red smoke and flowed out through an air vent in the wall. 

Meredith gathered up her things and headed out the door, she hoped that those two hunters wouldn’t see her, but just as she reached her car a voice called out to her. She turned and greeted them both as they approached.  
“Out here without Sam and Dean?” Rosa, a female hunter, asked.  
“Well, we’re not joined at the hip.” Meredith said, sarcastically. Rosa was about to retort when, Karl, the second hunter, stopped her.  
“That’s enough you two.” Karl said. “Though I am curious… We came here tracking the Sulphur trail of a demon, you here hunting too? Maybe we’re hunting the same thing?”  
“Kind of, I lost my target, though. I’m going to head back and see if the lads can lend me a hand.” Meredith lied.  
“We could always help you out.” Karl suggested. Rosa was giving Meredith a scrutinising look, which made her a bit nervous. “Or maybe you could help us out? Can always use more hands on a hunt.”  
“Maybe, but I should really get back, Sam and Dean are expecting me.” Meredith turned to her car and was about to unlock her car when suddenly something hit her across the back of her head, making her black out. 

When Meredith opened her eyes she had no idea where she was. She only knew that she was tied to a chair and it was dark outside. She tried to wriggle free, but the ropes were pretty tight around her wrists and torso.  
“You’ll hurt yourself if you try to get free like that.” Rosa said, walking over to Mere. Karl wasn’t far behind her.  
“What the fuck do you two think you’re doing?” Meredith yelled. “Untie me, Now!”  
“Well, turns out you were consorting with the demon we were tracking.” Karl said. “Didn’t believe it at first when I heard, but turns out it’s true. Judging by the stink of Sulphur and burnt wood on you.”  
“You heard?” Meredith said. No one except for Sam and Dean knew that she’d been talking at the least to a demon. How they hell did these two know more than that? She thought.  
“Yeah, we heard.” Rosa snapped. “And if what we heard is true, your little demon boyfriend will be showing up pretty sharpishly to save you.” Rosa spoke in a mocking tone and Meredith glared.  
“ _If_ Crowley does show up. You will burn.” Meredith threatened. Rosa sneered at her.  
“He will. Word is he can’t resist you, is drawn to you.” Rosa said. Meredith was racking her brains trying to figure out how they knew. Karl was behind her preparing their rock salt shooting shotguns and their holy water.  
“He won’t come. You’re wasting your time. He’ll smell all of that and not come near.” Meredith said, trying to convince them.  
“You don’t know much about demons, do you?” Karl asked. Meredith glared at him. “Once they take someone to bed they usually don’t let them go so easily. Especially someone like you, who is so keen on defending them. Never thought you were so easy.”  
“Fuck you, dickbag.” Meredith snapped. Rosa slapped Meredith’s face in retaliation. Meredith sucked in air as the pain stung her cheek.  
“You’ll get worse then that when we’re done with that abomination.” Rosa threatened. 

At that moment, both Karl and Rosa were thrown back as a huge cloud of red smoke flew in, smashing clear through a window and surrounded Meredith. Meredith knew straight away that it was Crowley and suddenly her heart began to race. The smoke dispersed and revealed Crowley standing in all his demonic glory before her. Meredith however, noticed he looked rather different. His horns were burning red, as were his eyes. His fangs in his mouth were longer, his claws were now more like talons. His tail had also changed and now looked a lot more like the traditional devil’s tail. He also had spikes running down his spine. Altogether Crowley looked vicious, angry and threatening. 

Karl and Rosa scrambled to their feet and grabbed the nearest weapon they could. Crowley was growling deeply and very loudly. When the two of them pointed their shotguns at him, Crowley let out the loudest roar that Mere had ever heard. The floor in front of the two hunters burst into flame. They recoiled against the heat and retreated backwards. Crowley stood up straight and spread out his wings wide, letting out another roar which made the flames intensify. Meredith could feel the heat and began to panic.  
“Crowley!” She shouted. He turned to her immediately and was at her side in seconds. His talons easily sliced through the rope holding her. It was then that she saw Karl approaching with his shotgun ready to shoot. Crowley reacted almost instantly and shoved Meredith backwards out of harms way. As Karl pointed the gun at Crowley, Crowley smirked and roared at him, setting the gun on fire and forcing Karl to drop it. Crowley charged forward and attempted to use his horns on Karl. Karl was quick but only just avoided Crowley’s fury. Meredith pulled herself to her feet. She knew she had to stop this or someone would die and that was the last thing she wanted, even if Karl and Rosa were dicks most of the time. “Crowley, stop!” Meredith yelled, as Crowley threw Karl down on the ground and managed to pin him with his horns. “Stop!” She yelled again. Crowley lifted his head, hearing her voice over the crackle of the near by flames that were still burning around them. Rosa had taken this moment to get her holy water out and as Meredith reached Crowley and tried to calm him, she came up behind them, tossing the holy water into the air at them. Crowley recoiled when the water touched his skin and burned like acid. He cried out in pain. Meredith tried to get the stuff off him with her sleeve, even though she knew it would do no good. Meredith couldn’t handle seeing him in pain like this, she cared about him too much. She tried again to rub the holy water from his skin, to try and soothe the pain for him. Rosa walked towards them, still cautious even though Crowley was on the floor in pain. She had an angel blade in her hand and Meredith realised it was hers and that she must have taken it from her bag. Meredith quickly got in Rosa’s way blocking her path to Crowley.  
“Get away from him, Mere.” Rosa said. “Before he recovers!”  
“No!” Meredith said. “You’ll have to go through me.”  
“Fine.” Rosa said and attacked. 

Meredith was skilled in how to fight, thanks to Bobby and the boys making sure she knew how to take care of herself. Rosa was sloppy and Meredith easily overpowered her and managed to knock her to the ground, unconscious. She took her angel blade back from her and put it back inside her coat, where it belonged. 

Meredith went to turn back to Crowley, when Karl struck her across her face. She feel down and yelped in pain. Meredith was dazed slightly as she looked up at Karl. Her vision cleared just in time to see two horns bust through Karl’s chest. Meredith scrambled backwards away from him on instinct and was shocked as she watched Crowley push Karl from his horns, like he was nothing, just a piece of meat. Crowley was panting heavily and was covered in blood. Meredith could see he was still enraged as his eyes were still burning brightly. Meredith got up and went to him, in an attempt to calm him. Just as she reached him, Rosa had come to check Karl’s body. Crowley growled at her viciously, blood dripping down his face from his horns. Rosa froze with fear and was unable to move. Meredith reached up and grasped his horns pulling him back to face her. Upon seeing her face smiling at him, Crowley began to calm down. Meredith stroked his face tenderly and whispered to him softly.  
“That’s enough now.” Meredith said. “I’m okay, see? We‘re going to be fine now.” Mere continued to stroke Crowley’s head, but turned to Rosa as Crowley purred in her arms. “Rosa, go, get out of here. And for the record, if you try to hurt him again, I will kill you myself.” Rosa wasted no time and left promptly. Crowley’s form began to change back to the less threatening look that Meredith was used to as he began to calm down. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes.  
“Are you alright?” He asked.  
“Apart from a bruised ego from Karl’s sucker punch, I’m fine.” She smiled. Crowley lifted his hand and touched her face, the bruise on her face vanished instantly.  
“There, all better.” He said. Meredith suddenly dived into his arms and hugged him.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay.” She said, her voice muffled as she pressed her face against him.  
“Likewise.” He said. He ran his fingers through her red locks, enjoying their softness and beauty. “I guess, I should let you go back now. Those Winchesters will be looking for you I suppose.”  
“I’m not going back.” Meredith said, looking up at him.  
“What?” Crowley asked. Meredith pulled out of his arms and smiled at him.  
“I said, I’m not going back.” Meredith said. “If I go back, what’s to stop other hunters from using me to trap you in future? I can’t risk that. I also can’t risk Sam and Dean trying to kill you.” Crowley didn’t need her to say any more, he could hear her thoughts. _‘Or you killing Sam and Dean.’_  
“Then where will you go?” Crowley asked.  
“With you of course.” She said. Crowley looked shocked and went to speak but she stopped him. “I’m serious and before you try and warn me off of going with you. I’ve seen worse things in my life than hell can dish out and if that’s where I need to go to be with you, then so be it.”  
“I knew there was another reason why I liked you.” He chuckled.  
“Only like?” She raised her eyebrows at him. He wrapped his arms and wings around her and kissed her passionately.  
“Love, that’s why I love you.” He said, quietly and softly into her ear.  
“That’s better.” She laughed. “There is one thing that’s bothering me though…”  
“What is it?” Crowley asked.  
“How did they know about us? About you coming to meet and being drawn to me?” Meredith said. “No one knows. Sam and Dean only know that you’re a demon and were following me, so how did they find out.”  
“That may have been a mistake on my part.” Crowley said. “A couple of demons saw me speaking with you before and thought they’d stir up some trouble for us.”  
“A demon told them?” Meredith asked.  
“Honestly, I thought I’d killed the lil bastards, but I must have missed one.” Crowley said. “He probably possessed another hunter and told those two of us. Manipulation and mimicry, it’s what we demons do best.”  
“Demons would do that to their own? They’re more like humans than most realise.” Meredith said, sorrowfully.  
“Pretty much.” Crowley said. He nuzzled his face against her, making her giggle. “None of that matters now though. You’re here with me and that’s all I care about.” Meredith hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.  
“Let’s go home then.” She said with a smile. She knew full well that home for Crowley was literally hell, but she didn’t care as long as they were together.  
“Fast or slow?” Crowley grinned.  
“Sounds kinky.” Meredith joked.  
“I meant, which form of travel would you prefer.” Crowley chuckled. “But hold onto those naughty thoughts, love.” Meredith gave him a wink and then began to giggle even more.  
“Oh, I shall.” She said and with a click of his fingers, they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was 5 days in the making, so apologies to kripkelover (BadgersQueen) for the wait. I hope you enjoyed reading this, sweetie. <333


End file.
